Yaoi Overload!
by TheCrimsonPuppet
Summary: My written Yaoi one-shots! RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, RoxasxSora and AxelxSoraxRoxas! Requests are open so drop a request down in the comment box! Please keep in the AU and Kingdom hearts 2 category, I have only played and beaten KH2.
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot Summary - Riku and Sora are the only ones in their group of friends who haven't had their first kiss, so they decide to share their first kiss with each other! Who knew that they would get something more out of it!**

* * *

Sora Leonhart was skilled at many different things such as : Skateboarding, marshal arts (Tifa got him into it), biltzball, and the famous Twilight town entertainment... struggle! But there was one thing that he wasn't skilled at, in fact he lackend the skill completely. Kissing.

Even though that he was nearing the age eighteen not once in his life has he shared a kiss with anyone. His parents didn't count. Many of his friends, no in fact all his friends already had their first kiss. He was the only one who never had that experience.

Now its not like he was desperate to find out of what it felt like, its more of being curious.

So here he was, sitting at the edge of the beach with his best friend Riku. He just confessed that he never had his first kiss, and to tell you the truth he excepted Riku laugh at him, but it was actually the opposite.

Riku stared at his brunette haired friend before a smirk appeared on his lips. "You never kissed anyone?" he asked.

The blue eyed boy blushed in embarrassment and looked down, but he gave a small nod. "Yeah...stupid huh? All my friends, including Kairi already had their first kiss. I'm the only one who hasn't." He mumbled.

The silver haired boy let out a small sigh. "Don't be so sure Sora, you're not the only one who hasn't had their first kiss yet." He stated.

Sora's head shot up. His eyes wide and mouth agap. "Whaaaat? You haven't been kissed either?! But why? There are plently of girls who wants to kiss you!" He exclaimed, confused and also very surprised that his best friend had virgin lips as well.

Riku gave a halfhearted shrug as he turned his attention away from the gaping brunette. He felt heat slowly rise to his cheeks. "Could you stop staring at me like that? Keep your mouth open any longer you'll catch a fly." He stated making Sora close his mouth almost immediately after saying that.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sora was the one who broke it.

"So...you really haven't kissed anyone?" He asked.

The older boy let out a sigh, his teal eyes now glaring at him. "Why are you so worried about it? Its none of your business."

Sora returned the glare, but it wasn't that threatening since he also had a pout on his lips. "Why are you being so defensive? I'm just asking you a question. What is it suddenly against the law to be curious?" He asked with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest, his pout deepening.

Staring at the other blankly for a long moment, the silver haired male let out a small sigh. "The reason why I haven't kissed anyone yet is because I want my first kiss to be with the person I like." He said.

Sora's eyes widened and almost immediately he was up in his best friend's face. "Really? You have a crush?! Who is it? Do I know them?" He asked practically bouncing in excitement and curiousness.

A smirk appeared on Riku's face. "Yeah you do." He said.

Sora grinned. "Really? Who?!" He asked.

"Well they had the most beautiful shade of blue eyes, they have thick dark brown hair and they're about a head or two shorter than me." Riku said, watching his friend closely as he spoke.

Sora just stared at him blankly before he blinked. He pulled back and sat back onto his legs. "Hmm...are you sure I know them?" He asked.

Riku inwardly facepalmed. For a straight A student Sora was really dense when it came to things like this. Before he even realized what he was doing the silver haired boy had his index and thumb hooked under the brunette's chin, pulling his face close to his own. A smirk pulled at his lips as a blush appeared on the shorter boy's face.

"Think harder you idiot."

Sora was silent. He looked off to the side, clearly in deep thought due to the blank look in his eyes. The two stayed in that position for a while before Sora blinked, his blue eyes slowly widening in shock. He immediately snapped his attention back to Riku who merely raised a brow.

"M-me?" He asked.

Riku chuckled. "For a nerd, you're stupid."

Sora pouted before he blinked once more. "Wait...you're gay?"He asked.

The older boy made a sound and pulled the brunette's face closer to him. "I'd say more like bisexual." He said.

Sora swallowed and looked down, but he looked back up when he felt Riku's hand move up his face to cup his cheek.

"Can I?" He simply asked.

Sora nodded and let his eyes flutter close.

To tell the truth Sora always had a small crush on Riku, he just never said anything due to being afraid of being rejected. He didn't even come out to anyone yet. He knew his friends had no problems with gays since a lot of them were homosexuals, Sora was just scared of telling his parents. What would they do? Would they still love him? Would they kick him out and disown him?

What seemed like forever, Sora finally felt something warm and soft press against his lips. He felt his heart beat increase to the point he was sure that Riku could hear it. He let out a small squeak when he felt Riku's hand sneak its way to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. The kiss was awkward, inexperienced, but at the same time sweet and full of passion.

Finally Sora let himself calm down and add more pressure into the kiss as well. He lifted his own hand up and grabbed a hold of the front of the silver haired boy's shirt.

The brunette nearly jumped out of his own skin when he felt something wet swipe across his lower lip, but he quickly recognized it as Riku's tongue. Shyly and slowly Sora opened his mouth slightly, and almost immediately his mouth was invaded by the othere's tongue.

It felt weird to feel someone else's tongue in his mouth, but it felt amazing somehow. Gaining some courage Sora ran his tongue against Riku's and let out a small mewl when he felt his hair being pulled softly.

A few moments later the two had to pull away for very much needed air. When they seperated a string of saliva stretched before disconnecting. The two panted softly and stared at each other.

The brunette suddenly flushed darkly and bowed his head trying to hide his face. He pulled his hand back and placed both of his hands on his red cheeks.

Keeping his hand where it was, Riku frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing."

Riku stared at him blankly before he let out a small sigh as he let go and pulled his hand back. "If you didn't like it then you can just pretend as if it never happened." He said before he shifted to get up, but he didn't except for Sora to reach up and pull him back down.

The brunette shook his head violently. "N-no...I don't want to pretend as if it didn't happen." He said softly. Biting his lower lip Sora let out a small breath before he looked up at his long term best friend. "To be honest with you I actually always sorta dreamt of having my first kiss with you. You see, I have had a crush on you for the longest time now." He confessed.

Riku blinked in surprise at the sudden confess before he smiled. "Good then that makes it for the both of us." He stated.

"Huh?"

The older boy rolled his eyes. "Geez you really are dense. I said I wanted to share my first kiss with the person I like so it makes its obvious that I was talking about you. I have a crush on you too." He said.

Sora stared at him for a long moment before he grinned brightly. "Then we can be together then?" He asked.

Riku nodded. "Yes. But you do realize that you'll have to come out to everyone sooner or later, I don't want to keep our relationship a secret. Those type of relationships are doomed." He stated.

Sora froze before he looked down. He bit his lower lip hard and gave a firm nod. "Okay, I'll come out. But don't except me to do it on my own! You'll have to help me!" He said looking back up to only blush again due to the closeness of their faces.

"Mmm that's fine with me." He said before he leaned in, capturing Sora's lips in another kiss.

A few moments later they broke it and Sora pouted. "For someone who never kissed anyone you sure know how to kiss." He stated.

Riku smirked. "What can I say? I have perverted friends all around me."

* * *

**Requests are open! **

**Please stay in the AU and Kingdom hearts 2 category. I only played and beaten KH2. **

**I write :**

**Riku x Sora **

**Axel x Roxas**

**Roxas x Sora **

**And AxelxSoraxRoxas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One shot Summary - Roxas is head over heels in love with Axel, the bad boy of the school. When the two of them are paired up for an English project, Roxas finds it hard to concentrate with the red head close. But when the blonde realizes how much of an jerk and playboy Axel really is, he starts to question his feelings for him.**

**Requested by Kyra1313. I hope I did an okay job with this. I decided to cut this one into two parts, so be prepared to see the second part some time soon. If you think that Roxas was a bit too overdramatic or OOC, I'm sorry. In this one-shot, or more like two-shot, Roxas is OOC to fit in with the plot of the idea. So sorry if you didn't exactly like it. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**AxelxRoxas - Silly little fantasy (Part 1.)**

Light shined in his usually dark room. Sunshine peeked its way through his blinds and curtains and hit right in his face. The blonde didn't notice the sudden light hitting his face, but after a few minutes he grew uncomfortable and peeked an eye open to only close it due to the burn when the light hit it. He groaned. He hated the sunlight, he hated it with a strong burning passion.

Turning over so the sunlight was now hitting his back instead of his face, Roxas slowly started to fall back into sleep. But his sleep didn't last long due to his bedroom door flying open, and due to his hyperactive loud knucklehead for a brother entering his room.

"Wakey wakey Roxas! Time to get up!" Sora said in his usual cheerful loud tone.

The blonde flinched and let out an inhuman sound as he curled up into himself, pulling his blanket over his head. But the brunette wasn't having any of it so he pounced onto the blonde, violently ripping the blanket away from his head.

"Mom and Dad are away for another one of their business trip like things, and in their note it said that I have to make sure to wake you up...SO WAKE UP!" Sora screamed causing the blonde to groan.

"Okay Okay, I'm up! Get off from me and shut up! Its too early for this." Roxas stated. Once Sora got off from him, the blonde pushed himself up into a sitting position and let out a yawn. Stretching and scratching his neck.

Satisfied Sora grinned and jumped off from Roxas's bed and walked over to the door. "If I don't see you in the next five minutes I'm gonna come back up here and drag you downstairs myself, and you know I will so happy dressing!" He stated before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Roxas sighed and pushed himself off from his bed and tiredly made his way over to his closet. Opening the closet door the blonde then pulled out his regular everyday clothes. Which just so happens to be a black undershirt, a white hoodie that had some black stripes randomly place on it, and a pair of loose fit black jeans. Once he got dressed into his fresh clothes, Roxas then walked over to his desk. He grabbed his white and black rings and placed them on his right middle and ring finger. He grabbed his brush and combed it through his hot mess of what he called hair.

When he was done with all of that he then walked back over to his bed and knelt down besides it. Crouching down, Roxas reached underneath his bed and pulled out his shoes and school bag. Slipping on his white and black sneakers, he then placed his bag on one of his shoulders and finally went to his door. Opening and closing it when he went out. Making his way down the hallway to the staircase, the blonde was immediately hit with the smell of eggs, bacon and toast. Smiling softly he quickened his pace and practically ran down the staircase and into the kitchen.

"Ready." He said.

Sora looked away from his plate of food and grin. "Yay you didn't have to make me come and drag you out of bed again! Oh! I made you breakfast, but eat it face we only have ten minutes before we have to leave. Since we have to walk it will take us longer than usual." The brunette replied before taking a big bite out of his piece of toast.

Not bothering to reply Roxas placed his bag on the floor next to the empty chair that he was going to sit in, and sat down immediately digging into his food.

"Good job Sora, you didn't set the kitchen on fire again." Roxas said causing the brunette to freeze before blushing darkly.

"I was eight! I was curious!" He screamed defensively.

The blonde laughed at his twin's reaction but didn't say anything more. Soon they were both done, Sora grabbed their empty plates and dumped them into the then grabbed their school bags and headed to the front door. Sora opened it and walked out, waiting for Roxas to exit the house too before closing and locking it.

"Okay! Onward my loyal steed!" Sora said pointing in the direction of their school. Roxas just rolled his eyes making the brown haired teen to grin.

"Oh, before I forget to tell ya. I have a field trip to go to after school, don't ask me why after I have no clue. My history teacher is taking our class out to Hollow Baston to learn more about it's 'ancient history' as he likes to put it." Sora said rolling his eyes at the ancient history part.

Roxas blinked. "What? Why would you go with? You hate history, its your worst class. Why would you go on the field trip, you're not going to have any fu-...wait a minute. I think I know why you're going." He said as a smrik appeared on his lips.

Sora glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "What?" He asked innocently.

"The only reason why you're going is because Rikki is going!" The blonde explained, his smirk turning into a wide knowing grin.

Sora blushed, but his eyes narrowed into slits. "First of all his name is Riku, I don't know why you keep on calling him that. And so what? Maybe I am going just because he's going to be there as well, at least I'm brave enough to actually be close and talk to my crush unlike you." He said.

The blonde immediately blushed darkly. It was a sight to see because Roxas was never easily embarrassed and he wouldn't blush no matter what. But when you mention his crush he immediately becomes flustered and a complete stuttering mess.

"I-I d-don't k-know what you m-m-mean!" The blonde said, bowing his head as he tried to calm down his racing heart and hot face. See what I mean?

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Roxy, you're just in denial." He stated.

The blonde peeked an eye up out of his long uneven blonde spiky bangs. He didn't say anything, he just stared at his twin out of the corner of his eye.

How could Sora be the one who is brave enough talk to his crush? Sora didn't stutter, he didn't blush, hell he didn't even give any evidence of even liking the silver haired boy! But Roxas on the other hand, he was the complete opposite. He blushed, stuttered, and he makes a fool out of himself whenever he's close to the red head or so if he's even mentioned. Roxas was acting like a shy little innocent virgin...not that he isn't a virgin, but he shouldn't be acting like one! That's a girl job! He's 100℅ male, he has the thing down between his legs to prove it!

The rest of the walk was silent between the brothers. Roxas having nothing to say, and Sora listening to his music since he got bored on their walk. Soon they got to school and almost immediately the two of them separated, going off in their own direction so they could get to their first hour class.

_Just another boring day at school, oh joy._ Roxas thought.

* * *

It was the last period of the day and Roxas was in his English class. The students were chatting away as the teacher got things ready for the period, and our blonde? Well he was sitting in his usual seat in the very back of the classroom, his eyes cased downward and a small blush on his cheeks. If you are wondering why he was acting like that it was simply because Axel (A.K.A his crush) was sitting not that far away from him.

Axel had long wild red hair that was spiky, he had the most beautiful green eyes, and his body frame was tall and thin.

Axel was a year older than Roxas. The reason why he was in a junior English class is because he failed it so he had to retake it his senior year.

_Sora's right I am all shy when I'm around him. Ugh, why can't I be like Sora and man up to talk to him? He probably doesn't even know my existence. _Roxas thought, sulking to himself.

Roxas placed his chin in his right hand and stared out of the window as he started to day dream.

And what was his day dream about might you ask? Well you should've guessed it. It was about Axel and Roxas. Shocker huh? Axel would finally notice Roxas, call him cute, ask him on a date then they would go back to Axel's house and get to know one another, they would become boyfriends and maybe they would do something within the sexual themes category.

Roxas nearly jumped out of his skin when his name was shouted by a far away voice. Snapping out of his Axel crazed fantasies, Roxas turned his attention to his teacher to only notice the rest of his class was gone.

"Stop day dreaming and hurry up. We're going to the library for your project." The teacher stated, his eyes narrowed at the blue eyed blonde.

Roxas blinked and slowly got up from his seat. He grabbed his bag and walked up to the door. He gave his teacher a sideways glance before he exited the classroom, making his way down the long hallway and towards the school library.

Once he got to the library he went to the session where his class was and sat down at one of the many tables. A few moments later the teacher walked in and started to explain the project.

"This is your final project for this quarter. This project will count as a big portion of your grade, so if you don't do it you'll most likely fail. This project is fairly easy. Make a five chapter long story about anything, it doesn't matter how long the chapters are, they just can't be less then half a page. You can write about whatever you want as long as its school appropriate. You will be doing this project with a partner so make sure you two can agree on a topic for your story. And before you go and start picking partners yourself, I already chosen one for you. No complaining about who you are with or you're automatically getting a zero for this project." The teacher said before grabbing his list of names.

The class groaned and started to complain, but stopped when the teacher gave them all a pointed look. Their teacher was a scarey one, you won't ever want to see him angry.

"When I call a pair sit down together and stay quiet." He stated before he started to call off names.

Roxad tuned out for most of them, he didn't really care who he was going to be paired with. His partner would only make him do most of the work anyway, so why bother? That was the downfall of being the smartest of the class. Yeah, Roxas was the nerd of the class due to him loving English. He was the most creative and he did all his work. The class wasn't all that hard. The only reason why everyone else had a low grade is because they goof off and flunk almost every quiz or test they take.

"Olette and Hayner." The teacher called.

The brown haired green eyed girl known as Olette let out a small groan as the blonde known as Hayner let out a small cheer. Hayner liked Olette, and in return the brunette puts on the act of hating him, but in reality she likes him just as much as he does her.

"And for the final pairing, Axel and Roxas."

Roxas immediately looked up. His eyes wide and mouth open agap slightly, but almost a moment later he closed his mouth and looked back down. Embarrassed with his reaction.

_Good way of making him think your weird! Oh gods, I'm paired up with Axel, this project is going to be hell! I will only end up distracted and I won't get anything done! God, why do you hate me so much?_ Roxas asked, his heart rate increasing rapidly.

The blonde jumped and blushed darkly went he heard a chuckle close to his ear. "So you're Roxas? I mean I can't be mistaken. I did see your reaction when you heard that we will be paired up together." Said Axel's voice. The red head moved away from behind Roxas and sat down besides him at the table. A smirk on his lips and green eyes dancing in amusement.

Roxas bit his lower lip and glanced away from the red head. "Yeah, I'm Roxas. The only reason why I reacted that way is because I didn't want to get stuck with the likes of you." He mumbled.

Roxas's breathing hitched when Axel put his index and thumb under his chin, pulling it towards him so the red head could see his face.

"My my, you are cuter up close. I wonder why I never stopped to talk to you before, who knows maybe I would've gotten lucky."

Roxas froze. He stared blankly at the older boy for several long moments in silence. When it finally clicked inside his head the blonde's facial expression immediately changed.

Pulling his face away from the red head's touch, Roxas narrowed his eyes into a glare, no blush or nervousness now showing on his face.

"Lucky? What do you mean by that?" He spat, his voice a lot harsher than me meant it to be. But the green eyed senior only smirked in reply and leaned in.

"Do you really think that I am in the relationship category? I don't like long-term relationships so I hook up with one and then leave after getting the fun I want. Haven't you heard the rumors about me?" He asked. He reached over and placed an hand on Roxas's thigh, slowly moving his hand upward brushing his index finger over his crouch.

Roxas immediately tore himyself away from the touch. He shot up from his seat, causing the chair to fall back and table to shake due to his arms hitting it went he shot up. His eyes were shadowed over by his bangs, his lips pressed into a thin line and face a deep red color.

"I'm not some toy to play with, and if you think that I am then you can go screw off. I have feelings and I don't need the likes of you to play around with them!" Roxas snapped before he grabbed his bag and ran out of the library.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

**Part Two will come sometime later, I'll just have to figure out how to write it out and everything. **

**Please leave requests in a review and I'll write it for you :) Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
